PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Fish
looking at his contributions, he's made about...20 edits (including his userpage), since late August, I wouldn't call that active. Plus there aren't loads of build/build talk edits (looking at his most recent 500 edits). I'd prefer a BM that edits builds and gets involved in build discussion, rather than voting a lot (as was mentioned in his last RfBM). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:49, 26 January 2009 (EST) I know everything about KMD's build and why they run it, how come?, oh, i copy belzor talking on msn!!!!. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:56, 26 January 2009 (EST) :KMD are a very good guild. Tab 14:12, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::Allow me to expand somewhat. I'm not necessarily saying your not capable of being a BM, but a BM needs to be quite active, especially in the build and build talk area, which IMO you're severely lacking... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:19, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::O rly ^^ Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:16, 26 January 2009 (EST) :KMD are a very good guild. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 18:18, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::Still they loose to rawr each match. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 06:59, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::No one can compete with their conga line. - (talk) 07:01, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::Mamma miaaa[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:52, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::Here we go again? Tab 10:23, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::My My, how could I resist tab! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:27, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::::I don't think I've ever seen a fish on a talk page--Relyk 11:39, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::yes u did, this one [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 12:30, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::prolly a reference to the fact he rarely never contributes. --'-Chao ' 12:54, 27 January 2009 (EST) For people who don't know me, i dayly play with KMD people, StP, team wesh, inactive alley. I discuss both tactics and builds with em all and thereby i belive i can contribute, even though im not insanly active ^_^, but then again i see pluto and zurrie and woulden't say either of them have been active. Niether would i expect people beeing strong enough for the rank BM to feel the urge to daily clean this. More about simply what to run, and how to do it, not troll around on peoples 1st made build wich will be bad. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 14:15, 27 January 2009 (EST) :first, id like to see u active right now. if ur active enough, theres a bigger chance in getting BM rather then explaining who u are and what u do and waiting for ppl to vote for u [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 14:23, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::^idk who you are, people say you're good and I take their word, but your contribution list is meh. --'-Chao ' 14:34, 27 January 2009 (EST) :You play with rD? You actually play with another guy from pvx? Rawrawr Dinosaur 07:34, 1 February 2009 (EST) :that doesn't exclude you from being in a bad euro guild. =D=D=D — Skakid Rally- kupo! 13:28, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::Got gompy and lum in my guild who was in rD, played with trojan and play some with danny aswell at times, and who on pvx is in rD? Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 10:02, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::Tristin from ages ago Rawrawr Dinosaur 10:06, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::Infested used to be more active iirc or he still plays around in gw and gww--Relyk 11:29, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::im hardly on those wikis [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 12:09, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::Im confused, is infested tristin? Anyway, i blame the black guy. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 20:04, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::got confused aswell, guessing this infested is not me? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 20:13, 6 February 2009 (EST)